An AshBlonde Knight in a Leather Jacket
by Lady Kypria
Summary: She's Alive! ALIVE! ::no response from the masses:: And she's updated! :: h*ll actually freezes over :: Ash returns to Briar Creek. It's my 1st fic so everyone please r/r. Some minor swearing, no violence, lots of kissing and gropping.
1. Default Chapter

As I walked up the drive to my beloved's house I could feel my palms begin to sweat

An Ash-Blonde Knight 

In a

Leather Jacket

By

Damon's luv Bunny

Disclaimer: the concept of the Night World and all characters used are the property of L. J. Smith unless otherwise noted.

Summery: Ash returns to Briar Creek. No real mystery there.

Rating: PG-13. This is pure romance so there will be lots of making out and some groping. If I decide to put anything more then I'll change the rating, but I doubt that will happen.

Feedback: God yes! I live for feedback, it's right up there with chocolate.

Ash:

As I walked up the drive to my beloved's house I could feel my palms begin to sweat. Seriously. I, Ash Redfern, the undead Don Juan, had sweaty palms over a girl. And not just any girl, but my soulmate no less, the one person in the entire world who's supposed to love me unconditionally. I'm sure you all remember her, Mary-Lynnette Carter, tall pretty girl who sent me away for a year to learn how to play nice. Not that I blame her. After all I did pride myself on being a self-centered arrogant ass. I'd made some improvements over the past year but I couldn't help but wonder, was it enough. Mare is a pretty amazing person and I love her very much, but let's face it, we don't have a lot in common. The whole I'm-a-vampire-who-hates-humans thing certainly didn't help our budding relationship. However, standing in the driveway stressing over these facts wasn't helping any either, so taking a deep breath, I walked up to her front door bracing myself for what could be the happiest, or the most painful day of my life.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Hm. No answer. Wonderful. I cocked my head to one side to listen. Was that water running? Casting my thoughts out, I checked the property for some sign of life. I found her just around the corner of the house, washing her car. Well I guess it's now or never. I made my way around to the side of the house. As soon as I saw her I felt as if I'd had the air knocked out of me. Mary-Lynnette had, to put it mildly, matured.

I am a sex fiend; I won't deny it. I like girls. I like chasing girls, I like seducing girls, and I really like having sex with girls. There is nothing more enjoyable than finding out how naughty those supposed good girls could be. Then I met Mary-Lynnette as innocent as they come. I was literally the first guy she'd ever kissed. When I found that out I swore to myself that I would never rush things with her. I had planed on being a complete gentleman, only going so far as she'd let me. You see I really had changed, I had a respect for humans and women as well, which is why I don't see how the Goddess could do this to me. I mean really did she think this was funny. No, wait don't answer that.

When I'd left Mare, she was a girl; soft to hold, sweet to kiss, with a tiny little dimple in her left cheek. I thought about sex with her, but only as something that would come in the distant future. And now she was all grown up. She had about another 2 in. on me and could probably look me in the eyes with the right shoes, and her body... Goddess her body. She'd had curves sure enough a year ago, but now they were more pronounced since she'd lost all the baby fat. Now she looked like a huntress. I could see the muscles in her arms and her back, her calves and her thighs. She wasn't bulging, just toned so that you could see the slight definition of her muscles under her lightly tanned skin as she moved. I could see all of this loveliness because sweet innocent Mary-Lynnette was wearing a bikini top, and tight cut off jean shorts that were so small that they couldn't even be called shorts. I don't even want to get into the more interesting parts of her anatomy. 

I indulged myself for a few minutes and gazed in awe and desire at her perfect body (don't look at me like that, I'm a vampire, what did you think I looked for in the perfect girl, some skinny soft bodied thing that couldn't run a mile if her life depended on it?). I had just made my way up to her slim waist and her toned stomach when I realized that the only way I could see her stomach was if she had turned around. Quickly I shifted my gaze to see if she was looking, and of course, she was. Great. So much for making a good impression.

~~~~**~~~~

So what'd you think? This is my 1st fic so your opinions would be greatly appreciated. And if you didn't like it, be mature about it please and just say so, no need to get mean. 

Bunny:p 

PS yeah I know the title blows, if you've got a better idea for one, then let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

M

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Please don't sue me, yadda yadda yadda.

Summery: Ash returns to Briar Creek.

Rating: PG-13. 

Feedback: Love the feedback. Need the feedback.

M. L.:

Damn it was hot. 

I had decided earlier to wash my car. It was brand new but Briar Creek had a lot of dirt roads so it looked like I hadn't washed it for a year. I figured I'd get it out the way and while I washed it I could spray myself with the hose every now and then to cool off. But even though I constantly ran the hose over myself, I was still frying my butt off. Now I was not only hot, but soaked as well. As I ran water over the car I began to hum to myself distractedly. I'd been doing that a lot lately, getting distracted I mean. I couldn't really help it though, Ash, my boyfriend, is coming to visit in a month. Actually he's more than just my boyfriend, he's my soulmate, the one person in the world that I'm perfectly matched with, though you wouldn't have thought that had you seen us together when we first met. I know what you're thinking, 'Mary-Lynnette Carter believes in soulmates?' Well believe me, after last summer I've decided that it's better to keep an open mind. 

You see Ash is a vampire. He came to Briar Creek last summer to look for his sisters who are also vampires. His sisters had run away from the island they lived on because it was too oppressive for women. And of course, being raised in that environment had made Ash a sexist pig. Adding that to the fact that Ash had looked at humans as a food supply made things between us a bit strained to say the least. When he left last year to cover for his sisters, I'd asked him to take a year to decide if he really wanted to be tied to me, a human. Sometimes I regretted sending him away. I missed him so much it hurt. But I know it was for the best. Ash was the first boy I'd ever even kissed, and I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle a relationship with him back then. There were just too many things that would come between us and I wanted to be sure that this was what he really wanted for himself, not just for me. 

It's been a couple months short of a year since I met him and things have definitely changed with both of us. We haven't spoken much over the phone; just hearing his voice is almost more than I can bear. We do exchange letters and, since I got my computer, e-mail. He's told me about his work in Circle Daybreak, and about other members of his family and some of his friends who have been, as the Night World elders call it, "afflicted with this soulmate disease". When we first began writing to each other, Ash's letters had been short, mostly telling me of the good things he'd done. But as the months passed his letters became long and detailed, telling of everything he'd been through with Circle Daybreak, and most of all how much he loved and missed me and how he couldn't wait to see me again. He was so open and honest with his feelings that I just knew he'd changed.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my reverie. I could feel someone's heated gaze on my back. I was no witch but I knew who it was, being soulmates did have its advantages after all.I smiled to myself, a bit mischievously I'll admit. I had my hair put up into a bun on the top of my head. I undid the clip and slowly shook my hair out so that it fell around my shoulders clinging to my wet skin. Then I took the hose, tilted my head back and let the cool water cascade over me. Closing the nozzle and laying aside the hose, I tossed my hair over my shoulder and went back to washing the car, leaning over the hood and making my movements slow and precise. I chuckled as I heard him catch his breath.

As fun as teasing the poor boy was, I missed him too much to keep up this little game. Right now all I wanted was to feel his strong arms around me. Besides, I've never teased a guy like this before, so I was pretty much out of ideas anyway. Slowly, I turned around and felt my breath catch in my throat.

God he was handsome. He had cut his hair so it was a bit shorter now, his bangs were falling over his forehead, and he was wearing black jeans that fit him a bit snugly, a white t-shirt and a light leather jacket. The arrogance in his stance was completely gone. Right now he looked, I don't know how to describe it, but they way he was looking at me made my knees weak. I had expected to see lust, but it was so much more than that. There was this intense longing in his eyes, like it was all he could do not to touch me. And there was so much love. 

Suddenly I ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. I had caught him off balance and we fell to the ground.

"Oof! That hurt!" Ash gasped.

"Oh god Ash I am so sorry I just-" suddenly he pulled my head down and pressed his lips to mine.

You like? You want more? Let me know. It's what that purty lil box is for.

Bunny


	3. Chapter 3 (real creative I know)

Ash:

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far into my fic and still haven't figured out that I own nothing, then there's no help for you.

Rating: PG-13. Major face suckage. You've been warned.

Summery: If you've gotten this far etc. etc.....

Ash:

Well I had pretty much resigned myself to being death glared by Mary-Lynnette. She tended to get very annoyed when I exhibited any major pig-like qualities, so you can imagine my surprise when she jumped me. Not that I'm complaining. Hell, if I thought she could handle my weight I would've jumped her, I've missed her so much. 

Getting knocked on my ass wasn't exactly pleasant, but I had the girl of my dreams on top of me, so I didn't really notice. She was trying to apologize when I kissed her mid sentence. I felt her soft cool lips press against mine and that was it. I was completely lost in her. 

I'd kissed her a couple of times when we first met, but it was nothing like this. A years worth of passion and love and longing was poured into this. I never really noticed how wrong I felt without her till I got her in my arms. The feel of her skin as I caressed her back was like heaven.

I shifted around so that she was on her back and I was cradling her head in my arm. Running my hand along her side tracing lazy circles on her damp skin, I slipped my tongue in her mouth, tasting her. I could feel the fine tremors running through my body as she ran her hands along my chest. I couldn't even think straight anymore, I just kept whispering in her mind over and over again, "I love you, I love you". I wanted so badly for her to know it was true, for there to never be any doubt in her mind. 

~~~~~***~~~~~

M.L.:

Oh god what he does to me. This moment was absolute perfection. His arms were around me, his mouth was on mine, and that wonderfully odd pink haze was wrapping us in our own little world where nothing else mattered but the two of us. 

Ash started running his fingers along my belly, tickling me along my side. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, gently caressing mine. Nothing about this was rushed; he took his time and didn't push me further than I wanted to go. It was wonderful really. I'd always been worried about how fast Ash would want to go, about whether or not I'd be ready. But right now I wanted his hands all over me. I couldn't take not being close to him any longer. 

Bringing my hands away from his nicely muscled chest, I reached down and pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his jeans, sliding my hands underneath the light fabric and running my hands along his back. I could feel his muscles jump at my touch and I smiled against his mouth. And suddenly his mouth was gone. I could feel mine curl into a pout, when suddenly I felt his breath at the base of my neck. I moaned as he began licking up the droplets of water on my skin, tracing my collarbone, and slowly work his way down to just above my breasts.

The whole time his mind was surrounding me, overwhelming me with his thoughts of love, whispering to me how we'd never be apart again. Suddenly, something intruded on our little world.

"Ash? Ash! ASH!"

Well that was my 1st even slightly intimate scene so I'm not sure how I did. I'd really appreciate it if everyone who reads this part lets me know how it is. Even if you like it I wanna know if there's anything you think I could improve on. 

Bunny

PS The next update might be a little slow in coming; I've got an exam coming up and a research paper due. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ash:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm really just a demented hobo. How I managed to get my fics posted is anyone's guess.

Rating: PG-13. 

Summery: Ash returns to Briar Creek. He brings some friends along for the ride.

Feedback: I cannot stress this enough. I absolutely LOVE feedback. Post your reviews in that lovely lil box at the bottom of the page. Or, if you prefer, e-mail me. [super_vixen3029@yahoo.com][1]

Just let me know you're reading this cuz I could be spending this time doing my homework (not really, I'd just find some other way to procrastinate). 

Ash:

"I love you so much," I whispered to her as I gently nibbled her earlobe. She had her hands under my shirt and was running her fingers along my belly just bellow my navel. It was driving me insane. I shifted so that the lower half of my body wasn't pressing against her. I was worried that if she knew just how worked up I was getting she'd get nervous and push me away. I was working my way back up to those sweet lips of hers, when suddenly:

~Ash? Ash! ASH!~ I could hear Quinn's loudassed telepathic call slamming into my mind and Mare's as well.

~Ash who is that?~ Mary-Lynnette asked a bit worriedly through our soulmate link.

~It's just my idiot friend Quinn,~ I answered absently, still kissing her.

~Well excuse me for trying to help,~ retorted Quinn. ~I just thought you might like to know that Mary-Lynnette's parents are coming up the drive.~ Directing this last bit at my mind alone he continued, ~I'll leave you to it Ash. I know how much fathers just love coming home to find you've seduced their innocent daughters.~

~That's not funny Quinn, I would've heard them if they were really that close by.~ I said a bit worried. I stood up, pulling Mary-Lynnette with me and brushing us both off.

~Believe whatever you want. You know I hear everyone has a shotgun in these rural type towns.~

"Ah hell," I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Mary-Lynette asked me.

"Your parents are home."

"Yeah I heard, but why's that a problem?"

"Well we don't exactly look presentable luv."

"Ash relax, there isn't much dirt. We'll just brush it of and..." her voice trailed of as she realized that the dirt on her had turned to mud and that a lot of it had rubbed of on me. There was no way in hell we'd be able to take care of it in time. "Hmm, this does present a problem."

Grabbing her by the hand I took her back over to the hose picked it up and began rinsing her off. "We'll just take care of you. You were washing your car so you'd get soaked anyway. As soon as your parents go into the house I'll just head on down to see the girls. I'll meet your rents later."

"You seem pretty calm about this, you must've been through this quite a lot before we got together."

"Oh well, uh, you know I, uh.... *cough*... not a lot. Just a little. A very, very little," I said a bit nervously. I mean I know she knew about my rep but it's still not something you'd go bragging about to the love of your life.

Wrapping her arms around me, she kissed me and grinned. "Relax, I'm only teasing. I heard what Quinn said earlier and I couldn't resist."

"What? But how, I mean-"

"We're soulmates," she replied simply. "Now you'd better go hide or something till they go inside."

Giving her one last kiss I went around behind the house. At least that was the plan, but I got a little carried away with the kissing and had to run off at the last second, just before her parents came around to the side of the house (bite me, I'm in love).

Yes I know these chapters are all horribly short. I'd make them longer but...well, there really is no excuse. Oh well, next time I'll just post 2 chapters, how's that? Of course, I won't be posting them if I don't get reviews (reviews not a review) so, I'll just leave you to it.

Bunny

   [1]: mailto:super_vixen3029@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm gonna drop this part from here on. Like I said before, I'm a hobo, therefore I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13. I'm dropping this as well. If the rating changes at all, I'll let you know. One thing, there's gonna be more swearing. I seriously doubt it'll get any worse than it is in this part.

Feedback: I'm loving the feedback guys, keep it coming.

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. I mean really. I honestly didn't expect to get this many reviews and it's great to know that you're all enjoying this. I'm gonna wrap this up in the next few chapters. Like I said before, this is just pure fluff, no real plot. Oh, one last thing, incase you haven't guessed, ~a~ words between these squiggly things are telepathy. 

Ash:

I waited till Mary-Lynnette and her parents had gone inside before making my way down to Burdock Farm. Halfway there I found Quinn sitting in his car, drumming his fingers on the dash with the air conditioner on. I went up to the driver's side and knocked on the window. As Quinn rolled the window down, I could hear "Unglued" by Stone Temple Pilots playing on the radio. He took one look at me and smirked. "Mud wrestling with Mary-Lynnette?" he asked suggestively. 

"Watch it," I growled. "That's my soulmate you're talking about."

"Touchy. Sorry didn't mean to offend," he replied. "So I take it things went well with Mary-Lynn?"

"More or less," I said. I'll admit I blushed a bit at my behavior. I certainly hadn't planned on getting into such a major makeout session with Mary-Lynnette, at least not first thing anyway. I made my way around the car and reached for the passenger side door. But when I pulled on the handle I found the door was locked. "Quinn unlock the door. Quinn? Quinn! Unlock the friggen door," I shouted, pounding on the hood to get his attention.

~Careful. This is a rental, I don't need you putting dents into it,~ he replied calmly.

~Quinn!~ I shouted mentally, ~Unlock the damn door!~

~No.~

~What the hell do you mean no!?! I'm frying my ass off out here now unlock the door!~

~No.~

~Quinn,~ I said threateningly, as I made my way back over to the drivers side. Quinn had naturally rolled up his window by now and was bobbing his head to the music like he couldn't hear me. ~You know I could just break the window and yank your tiny little ass out of that car.~

~You could,~ Quinn said, maintaining his cool. ~But Mary-Lynnette would be heartbroken to find you've been beaten to a bloody pulp, so I wouldn't advise it.~

~Damnit Quinn! What the hell did you lock me out for!?!~

~Because you're filthy. I paid for this rental, I'm not about to pay extra on cleaning just because you let your hormones get the best of you,~ he replied simply.

I just looked at him for a second in disbelief. He was still bobbing his head to the music; it was "Stacked Actors" by Foo Fighters now. ~You're a girl,~ I stated.

~Pardon?~

~You're a girl, you're a sissy man. Women trip over shit like this.~ That was all I got out before Quinn revved up the engine and drove off. ~Quinn you sonofabitch!! Get your scrawny little ass back here!!~

~Don't be such a sissy man Ash. It's not that far, you can walk.~

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath. "I swear I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days." Heaving a sigh I made my way through the sweltering heat to the farm.

~~~~~***~~~~~

M. L.:

As I lay on my bed with the fan on high, I thought about what had happened in the last hour. I hadn't been expecting Ash for at least another month, maybe more. He'd told me he had some important assignment for Circle Daybreak. I'm not complaining or anything, I guess I just felt unprepared. I figured he'd call to say he was on his way, and then his sisters would call to say he'd arrived, and I'd have time to get ready. I'm not freaking out because I didn't have my hair up just so, or the right outfit or anything. It's just that I wanted to be composed, to handle this with a little dignity and grace. Basically I didn't want to just jump him like some wild thing. I smiled to myself thinking about that, about they way we'd kissed and the way I'd teased him beforehand. It was so unlike me, and I'd loved every second of it. It's nice to let go every now and then.

After Ash had left, I had gone back to washing my car. That's how Claudine, my stepmother, found me. She'd said she was fixing sandwiches for lunch and asked if I wanted any. I told her no thanks, I still had to finish with the car and then I wanted a shower. Which I took. A nice cold shower. And now I was lying on my bed, wrapped in a towel, trying very hard not to call Ash and tell him, no, demand that he get his hotass over here and take me. Suddenly I chuckled. "And to think, last year the last thing I was thinking about was getting some."

RRING! RRING!

Reaching over to my nightstand, I picked up my cordless and hit the talk button. "Carter residence, this is Mary-Lynnette speaking."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: See, another chapter, as promised. Review, review. You know it's chocolate, and you can't very well expect me to live without chocolate now can you.

Ash:

By the time I made it to the house I was literally dripping in my own sweat, which can be a good thing, but not in this context. I felt completely drained from the heat so by the time I got to the door, all I could do was let my head fall against it in one loud knock (big mistake by the way, what with the door being wood and all). I waited a whole minute, holding myself up against the doorframe. Finally, Kestrel took it upon herself to get up off her ass and answer the door.

After looking at me for a minute (more unwanted time in ludicrously hot weather) she said flatly, "You look like shit."

"Watch your mouth," I said, my voice cracking a bit at the end.

She just snickered, "What are you gonna do, spank me?"

That was just a bit too cocky, but I wasn't really able to do much at the moment to wipe that smirk of her face. Then I had an idea. Taking a moderately fast step forward I wrapped my arms around her in a "brotherly" hug, making sure I got as much mud and sweat on her as was possible.

"Sonofa-Ash!! Get your nasty ass off of me!!"

"Gee Kestrel I missed you to," I said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Uhhgg, god Ash did you have to drool all over me!?!" Kestrel yelped before pushing me away causing me to fall on my ass for the second time that day.

"Ow."

Grabbing me by my shirt collar, she pulled me to my feet and looked me over. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm fine. This heat is just getting to me that's all." Which was true. More or less.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Uuuhh. Hmmm. About 3 or 4 days I guess."

Kestrel glared at me then and I felt the temperature increase by about 10 degrees. "Ash Redfern when did you become a full on dumbass?"

"About the same time you started cussing like a sailor," I retorted.

"Ash you-"

"Don't make such a big deal about it Kestrel, I fed well the last time, all this heat and sunlight is just making things a bit more pronounced."

"A bit more pronounced."

"Yeah. What?"

"Nothing," Kestrel replied, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. "C'mon lets get you inside before you faint, cuz I sure as hell am not carrying you if you do."

Shrugging my shoulders I stumbled after her to the living room. "You girls fixed this place up pretty well, it looks nice."

"Well Mark helped with a lot, didn't you Mark," Jade said as she ran into the room and jumped on my back, sending me crashing face first into the couch. Mark followed after her, just grinning and nodding. Obviously a year of dating my lil sis hadn't wiped the dazed look Mark gets whenever he even thinks about her. 

"Jade?" I said, my voice muffled by the couch cushions. "Would you please get off me? Your knees are digging into my back."

"Whoops! Sorry Ash. I guess I got a little carried away." Jade giggled as she got up and sat at the end of the couch.

"Ya think."

"So how've you been Ash?" Mark asked, settling in the chair across from us.

"Alright, though I'm getting sick of people jumping me and knocking me over."

"Well they wouldn't be able to if you fed when you're supposed to," Kestrel said.

"Bite me."

"Ash! You're getting mud all over the couch!" Rowan exclaimed as she came into the room.

Uh oh. No time to lose here. "It's not my fault, Jade did it."

"What!? No I didn't you're the one sitting on the couch covered in mud."

"Yeah but I wasn't going to sit on the couch, you pushed me! She pushed me Rowan," I said, putting on my best little boy face.

"I barely even touched you, ya big baby! No one told you to just topple over like that."

"Barely touched me!?! You took a running leap onto my back!"

"I did not!" 

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Hey!" Rowan shouted.

"Did not!

"Knock it off you two! I am well aware of the fact that you both have the mentality of a couple of 5 yr olds, but I expect you to behave yourselves when we have company!" Rowan said in her exasperated surrogate mother voice.

"Sorry Rowan," we both mumbled. Looking behind Rowan I noticed that a crowd had gathered consisting of Quinn, James, Poppy, and Thea. Thea was looking at Jade and myself trying not to laugh, while Quinn and the others weren't even bothering to hide it.

"Goddess Jade I can't believe you stooped to his level and got into such a childish dispute with him."

"Stooped to my level?! What's that supposed to-"

"And you," Rowan cut in. "you're an adult Ash. You're supposed to be setting a good example for your youngest sister."

Sighing I apologized. "Sorry Jade, it was immature of me to place the blame for my messing the couch on you... even if you did push me onto the couch, thus making the blame yours in the first place," I added in a rush.

"Ash!" Rowan snapped at me.

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is. Aren't I Kestrel?" I asked, deftly switching the focus to her.

Everyone turned to Kestrel waiting for her answer. "To be perfectly honest, Ash is telling the truth, at least about Jade pushing him onto the couch." 

"Kestrel!?!" Jade yelped.

"Jade!" I could just tell Rowan was building up for a lecture and figured this would be a good time to make myself scarce.

I was on my way up the stairs when I heard Jade call to Kestrel for help, and then: "Ash hasn't fed in a week."

"Ash get your dirt covered butt back down here!" Rowan yelled.

Damn. So close.

~Poppy? Could you do me a favor?~ I pathed.

~That depends on the favor~ she replied.

~Call Mary-Lynnette for me. Tell her I'm coming up to see her and to say she hasn't seen me since this morning if any of my sisters call to ask about me.~

~Ok sure, no problem. But if I get caught I'm blaming it on you. They all think you're a manipulative butthead anyway.~  

Giving her Mary-Lynnette's number, I headed back down stairs, out the door, and into the woods with the sound of Rowan and Jade yelling after me. Nothing like a little sibling rivalry to make a guy fell at home.

Alright, so what did you think? Hope you liked this part. I'm working on the next chapter even as you're reading this one.

Bunny


	7. Chapter 7

A/N": Ok, I haven't read DOD in a while so I don't know how M.L.'s house is set up. I've made it so that her room has an adjoining bathroom. If there are any inconsistencies, sue me. I'm sure I've mentioned the fact that I'm a penniless hobo so it won't do you much good.

M. L.:

"Carter residence. This is Mary-Lynnette speaking."

"Hey Mary-Lynnette, it's Poppy. Remember, you called Ash's apartment about a week ago and I answered. I told you he was on another assignment for Circle Daybreak."

"Yes, I remember. What's up?"

"Ash wanted me to call you and tell you he's on his way over."

"Ok. Just outta curiosity, why couldn't he call me himself."

"Oh, um, well Ash is a bit busy at the moment."

"With what exactly?"

"Just a little fight with his sisters. He left in a hurry about ten minutes ago and asked me to call you."

Sigh. "What were they fighting about this time? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Oh no. Ash came home covered in mud and then sat on the couch." Giggle. "When Rowan came in and started scolding him, he blamed it on Jade. Then while Jade was under fire, Ash tried to sneak off upstairs, but Kestrel let it slip that Ash hadn't fed in like, a week, so he left before he could get into anymore trouble."

"Wait a minute, back up. What do you mean Ash hasn't fed? Is he alright?"

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, Rowan's just a worrywart. Anyway, that was about ten or fifteen minutes ago so he should be there any minute. I would've called earlier but Rowan was in the kitchen where the phone is and I didn't want her to hear me. Oh, that reminds me, Ash said that if Rowan or anyone calls looking for him, you should say you haven't seen him since this morning. I gotta go, Jade's coming. Bye." *Click*

"Huh. Well that was odd," I muttered, hanging the phone up. Before I could do anything else, I heard an insistent tapping on my window. I went over to the bathroom door and grabbed my robe from the hook on the back. Tossing my towel in the dirty clothes bin, I tied my robe snuggly and went over to the window, throwing open the curtains. Ash was crouched on the ledge, looking for all intents and purposes, like a wild man who's never seen civilization before.

"Hi sweetheart," he mouthed at me with a grin.

I opened the window and just looked at him for a second. 

"So you gonna let me in or what?" 

"Um. Um. Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I mean I know you were pretty dirty when you left but I distinctly remember you didn't look quite that bad."

"Oh, that. I, uh, sort of tripped and fell into a puddle of mud."

"I see."

"So can I come in?"

I looked at him a bit hesitantly. "Ash, your filthy. I mean really."

Ash just rolled his eyes at me. "I am not that dirty."

"Yes you are."

"Ok I am, but you're not gonna just leave me hanging out here are you?" he said, making puppy dog eyes at me. I just sighed and shook my head, stepping back so he could come in. 

"I am gonna have to insist that you shower. You're all dirty and you smell, really bad."

"Fair enough." Then, "I don't suppose I could convince you to join me," he said, grinning wolfishly.

"C'mon," I said, rolling my eyes and blushing as I led him over to the bathroom. I grabbed a couple of towels and a bar of soap from the closet and placed them beside the sink. "You can use these. And put your clothes in here and just place it by the door," I said, handing over an empty trashcan. "I'll put them in the wash while you shower."

"Thanks Mare," he said, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Whoa! Back it up! You can kiss me after you've cleaned up," I said, closing the door on him before he could protest. I was heading downstairs to grab something to drink when I heard him moan melodramatically in my head. 

~Hurt! Wounded! Cut to the quick!~

~The sooner you stop whining the sooner you'll finish your shower and you'll be able to kiss me then.~

~All the kisses in the world won't heal my pain beloved. You have crushed me. I know not how to mend my broken heart.~

~Oh for gods sake Ash!~

~Fear not sweet Mary-Lynnette, I have come up with a salve for my wounds,~ he said, sending me a mental image of him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

~I'm sure you have,~ I replied sarcastically, knowing what was coming next.

"Mare?"

I swear I must've jumped 10 ft. in the air. I'd had my back towards the stairs so I didn't see Mark step into the hall. "Mark! What the hell are you doing sneaking around like that."

"So where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Waldo," Mark replied sarcastically. Then, after I just continued to stare at him wide eyed, "Ash, I'm looking for Ash. Or more accurately his sisters are looking for him. So where is he?"

"I have no idea."

Before Mark could respond Ash started singing. Well, he tried anyway.

"Oh the shark has, such big teeth dear. And he keeps them, pearly white. Just a jack kniiife, has old Mac Heath a-de-he-hear."

Mark and I just looked at each other. There were really no words that could describe this. Finally we cracked up, laughing so hard tears were streaming down our faces as Ash just kept warbling on in the background.

Shaking his head Mark headed off towards his room. "Just make sure he feeds sometime soon. Apparently he skipped a couple meals and you know how Rowan gets."

"Alright. You're not gonna tell them he's here are you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah whatever, just tell him to keep his hands to himself."

"Now on the side walk, huh, huh, ooo Sunday mornin' uhuh. Lies a body, just a oozin' life. Eek! And someone's sneakin' round the corner." 

"And for the love of god tell him to stop singing."

"I make no guarantees," I laughed, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Aside from not being able to access ffnet, I've nearly run outta memory on my hard drive so it's been causing my comp to crash a lot. I've added more so I should be able to finish up another chapter by the end of the week if not sooner.

Bunny


	8. Chapter 8

M. L.:

When I got to the kitchen, I took a rootbeer from the six-pack of Barqs in the fridge and was about to make my way upstairs when the phone rang.

"Carter residence, Mary-Lynnette speaking."

"Hi honey."

"Oh hey dad. I didn't know you and Claudine had left again."

"Well we have a few more errands to run. I called to let you know that we're gonna catch a movie and then have dinner out so you and Mark are on your own for the evening."

"Alright, I'll order us a pizza or something."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye." *click*

I'd just hung up the phone when it rang. Again.

Sigh. "Yeah?"

"Mary-Lynnette?"

"Yeah. Jade?"

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that we've got some visitors."

"Oh?

"Yeah. They came with Ash. Just a few friends of his from Circle Daybreak. Why don't you and Mark come down for dinner and you guys can meet?"

"Ok sure. So what are they like?"

"They're really nice. There's Ash's cousin James and his soulmate Poppy..." Jade proceeded to give me a list of everyone who was visiting with Ash along with a general description of how they looked and what they were like. Ash had mentioned them all in some of his letters so I kind of had a feel for what I should expect.

I said my goodbyes to Jade and headed back up to my room to get Ash's clothes so that I could put them in the wash. The last thing I needed was for him to be wandering around the house naked for an extended amount of time. As I opened the door to my room, I noticed that I couldn't hear the shower running.

"Ash," I said, surprise evident in my voice. "I was barely gone 20 minutes. Not even you could've washed all that mud off that fast." At least that's what I had planned to say. Walking into the room, I managed to say his name before the air left my lungs and the can of Barqs fell from my hands.

Ash was lying on my bed with a towel draped across his hips to cover his privates and nothing else.

Ooooooohh Ash naked, Mary-Lynnette in a bathrobe! And I ended this with an incredibly short and (most likely) unfulfilling chapter! Will Mary-Lynnette jump Ash and get herself some? Will Ash be a gentleman and "keep his hands to himself"? Will Damon's luv Bunny figure out how the hell to end this pointless and incredibly mushy fic? Or will it just run on, and on... and on, much like this lame assed A/N? Your guess is as good as mine. Either way, the lack of a plot is giving me some major writers block, so if you have any ideas, they'd be greatly appreciated. And as always, review. It helps with the inspiration.

Bunny


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: You'll notice I changed the rating to R. there will be some mild love scenes. Nothing really graphic, but consider yourself warned.

M. L.:

It was like time slowed to a crawl. I felt the Barqs slip from my hand, but all I could do was stare at Ash. He was staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head. He turned towards me at my gasp and, seeing the can slip from my hand, shot out of my bed and was crouched at my side holding the Barqs in a heartbeat. 

Smiling up at me he stood up in one smooth motion. "You all right babe?" he asked cocking his head to the side, which caused his bangs to fall in his eyes. "You look like you're about to faint."

I wanted to say something, or do something. My hands were just itching to brush the hair back from his face. But I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. In his rush to catch my drink Ash's towel had fallen to the floor, forgotten. 

I had never seen Ash naked before. I had never even seen him without a shirt on. The boy had an amazing body. I never measure a person on how they look, but even I had to admit Ash was drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended.

"Ash," I finally managed to get out.

"Mary-Lynnette what's wrong?" he asked, a worried look on his face. He took a step towards me, his hand reaching out to cup my cheek.

"Your towel," I said hoarsely, "I-It's gone."

"Hmm," he said, looking down at the towel, and then himself. "So it is." Turning his gaze back to me, he looked at me like he wanted to devour me. I know that sounds like romance novel tripe, but that's the only way I can describe it. I had to lean against the door to keep my knees from buckling.

Taking another step forward, Ash placed a hand on either side of me on the door, effectively trapping me. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips lightly against mine. I tilted my head up, parting my lips to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back. Pushing my hair back from my face he let his fingers trail down my neck while he traced my jaw with his mouth. I could feel my body begin to tremble; just the barest of touches from him and I could already feel myself loosing control.

His mouth made its was back to mine and he let his tongue slide over my bottom lip gently biting and sucking on it. I could feel my knees start to give and I clutched at his shoulders, trying to steady myself. Scooping me up into my arms Ash carried me over to the bed and laid me down. As he leaned down to kiss me deeply I could feel his hands fumbling with the knot in my robe.

I started getting really nervous then. Now don't get me wrong, I wanted to make love to Ash. I wanted him so bad it was driving me crazy. But wanting and having were two different things and I was beginning to wonder if maybe I wasn't ready to have him yet. I felt his hand slip into my robe to cup my breast and my heart kicked into overdrive.

Now here was a dilemma. On the one hand, I'm not at all sure I'm ready to have sex yet with anyone, not even Ash. On the other, this felt really good. I mean really, really good. Plus I love him and know he would never hurt me. By now I was breathless and moaning and my back was arching against his hands. Hmm. Decisions, decisions.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Ash:

This was it. This was the moment I'd been fantasizing about for the past year. Mary-Lynnette and I were finally going to make love. Yeah, yeah, I know I said I looked at sex with Mary-Lynnette as something that would happen sometime in the future, but that doesn't mean a guy can't dream.

I was running my hands under her robe, loving the feel of her soft warm skin. Her eyes were closed and she was writhing against the sheets whispering my name. She was ready. I could smell it in her scent, feel it as I slid my hand up her thigh. She was ready and more than willing.

The old Ash would've taken her without hesitation. Well, there would've been another 40 minutes of "hesitation", but he would've taken her. Unfortunately, over the past year I had more or less managed to kill the old Ash. Be assured the asshole lives on in the minds and hearts of everyone he's pissed off, but that didn't do a damn thing for him now. (I mean me. Us... whatever, enough of this third person shit.) My point is, being the wonderful guy that I am now, I've completely opened myself to Mary-Lynnette, I could feel all the emotions she was feeling and she could probably feel mine. And what I was getting right now was love, desire, passion and need... and fear. 

Not 'Oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die' fear. Just 'Oh-my-god-I'm-in-deep-kim-chee' fear. Either way those aren't the feelings you want to invoke in your mate when you're pleasuring them.  Tying her robe closed and stepping away from her took every bit of willpower I had in me. I grabbed my towel and covered myself as best I could.

"Ash?" I heard Mary-Lynnette's soft voice and turned to her. She was sitting up on the bed clutching her robe closed. She looked like she was about to cry. "Did I, I mean, is something wrong?"

Hearing the uncertainty and hurt in her voice, I rushed to her side and took her in my arms. Holding her close I felt a dampness on my shoulder and realized she was crying. "Hey, c'mon luv, don't cry. Nothings wrong. I just think we should take things slow." 

"Don't lie to me Ash." 

"I'm not lying baby, I swear. This is kinduv a first for me too you know. I've never made love with someone I'm actually in love with. I just want the moment to be right."

"Ash I may be inexperienced, but I'm not an idiot. I know you want me just as much as I want you. This moment is probably the best one you'll ever get till I move out, which could be a little while. So what the hell is the problem?"

"Look I...," I wanted this, I know I did. But, "I guess I just feel like I, I don't know, don't have the right."

"What do you mean?" she asked, the confusion plain in her voice.

"I've broken girls like you. I used them without a second thought. Suddenly, I feel bad about it and that makes it all right? I say I'm sorry and go on my marry way?" Feeling agitated I got up and started pacing, keeping a firm grip on my towel so I wouldn't loose it again. "I don't deserve you Mary-Lynnette. I don't deserve to be here with you, to feel so so arrggh! Damnit! This just isn't right."

"Ash honey, calm down," Mary-Lynnette said, coming over to me.

"I will not calm down!"

"Ash look at me!" Grabbing me by the shoulders she led me back over to the bed and sat me down. "God this is really bothering you isn't it. How long have you felt this way?"

"I dunno. But its true."

"Ash c'mon-"

"It is and you know it." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself then. There was no reason to take this out on Mary-Lynnette, it was my screwed up life, not hers. "For a while I thought things would be alright, simply because I was sorry. I wanted so badly to be good enough for you, and I thought maybe I would be one day. But, inevitably, I came across some of the people I've hurt. I was so disgusted with myself. I thought about just staying away from you, so you could live your own life and be safe and find someone who would be better for you. I-OW!" Mary-Lynnette had been resting her head on my chest and I had been running my fingers through her hair. Looking down, I saw she was biting my hand. "What was that for!?!"

"Being a dumbass." She said calmly. "You even think about leaving me, and I'll make you sorry you were born. Got it?"

Smiling down at her I kissed her forehead. "Got it. Besides I wasn't planning to. Apparently I'm not the only Night Worlder turned Daybreaker with serious guilt issues. And Quinn going peculiar certainly helped. He was much worse than I ever was and he's got the unconditional love of one of the most feared vampire hunters in the world."

"If that's the case then why are you freaking out like this?"

"I guess I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not. I would've told you to stop if I didn't want this."

"You were afraid Mare, I could feel it."

"Well that can't really be helped. You _are_ my first Ash. I'm going to be nervous and a little scared. It's not something you need to worry about."

"But I do worry." Cupping her face in my hands I kissed her softly. "I don't wanna mess this up."

"You wont. And if things get complicated, then they get complicated. We'll deal. I'm not gonna let you screw things up to the point where they can't be fixed. If you're upsetting me, you know I'll tell you, and I expect you to do the same. We're in this together, remember?"

I just smiled at her and kissed her again, holding her close. I'd been pretty worried lately that the two of us were just too different for this to work, but seeing her again, and knowing how good we are together, helped with a lot of the fears I was having about us. 

"Ash," she said, pulling back a bit.

"Yeah babe?"

"Make love to me."

I hesitated for a moment before kissing her passionately, pulling her back onto the bed with me.

Ooh la la! The mushiness continues. I think I just might end this here. I'm sure you can all use your imaginations and come up with a scenario for Mary-Lynnette to meet Ash's friends... unless you want me to do it for you. Do you? Hmm, I dunno, I'm pretty busy. Well, tell you what, enough of you tell me you want more, then you'll get more, otherwise, just imagine that Mary-Lynnette and Ash live happily ever after. 

Until the next chapter, or the next fic

Arrivederci,

Bunny


	10. Chapter 10

Updated by popular demand, I give you the next chapter of mushiness. If you've been reading this fic, waiting for someone to die, I'm sure you know by now that's not gonna happen here. But {shameless plug} you can find that in my new fic VD V: The Morrigan. It may take me a while to get there, but I guarantee you angst, drama, and general emotional upheaval {shameless plug}. I now return you to A Bare-Assed Naked Ash-Blonde Knight, Loose in the Carter Household.

Ash:

"Mmm Ash," Mary-Lynnette sighed. Her breath tickled against my neck and literally sent shivers up my spine as I sucked on her earlobe. I was taking this slow, enjoying the smell of her skin, the feel of her hands touching me everywhere, our bodies pressed closely together, getting closer still. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible before I took her. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hmm. I guess there's something to be said for the one-minute man.

"Hey! Mare! I need to talk to you."

"Oh crap. Ash honey, quit it," Mary-Lynnette yelped as she pushed me off of her. "Just a second Mark." She yelled 

"Aww baby," I groaned. "Ignore it."

"What the hell am I supposed to say, 'I can't talk now cuz I'm having sex'?"

"Ya never know till you try," I said, grinning crookedly at her. In response she smacked me upside the head. "Ow."

Getting up she looked frantically around the room. "Damnit where's my robe?"

"Mary-Lynnette c'mon I don't have all day," Mark yelled trying to open the door. "Why's your door locked?" his tone went from demanding to suspicious and he started banging on the door again.

"I said just a second!!" then she turned to me and whispered, "Where the hell is my robe! What did you do with it!?!"

"Baby relax," I said spotting it on her dresser. "It's right over there on your dresser."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Why don't I handle this."

"You!?!" she yelped, then lowering her voice, "You don't even have any clothes."

"That's the point actually," I said. Then, before she could say anything, I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around myself and opened the door. I heard Mary-Lynnette let out a little shriek and duck into the bathroom. "Hey Mark," I said casually. "What's up?"

"W-what the hell!?!" he sputtered. "What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed and where's Mary-Lynnette?"

"I don't know about hell I haven't been there yet, I'm answering the door, I'm not dressed because I was...hm how can I put this... busy. Oh and Mary-Lynnette is currently hiding in the bathroom."

"Why is she hiding?" Mark asked, a puzzled frown on his face. Apparently Mark is not the smart one in the family.

"She's hiding cuz she can't find her robe, and before you ask, she needs her robe cuz she's naked," I said, grinning a bit fiendishly.

"Oh, well tell her to come downstairs when she's decent, I need to talk to her."

"Sure, no problem." Giving him a nice big friendly smile, I closed the door and waited. And waited. Definitely not the smart one. 

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Took him long enough," I muttered.

"Ash what did you do?" turning I saw Mary-Lynnette stick her head out of the bathroom.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"ASH YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!"

"Weeelll," I continued, " I might've kinda hinted at the fact that you and I were having sex."

"What!!" she shrieked. "Why would you do something like that!?!"

"Honey," I said as Mark started pounding on the door. "He would've found out anyway."

"So what you figured you'd piss him off while you told him," she said sarcastically. 

"Well *cough* no." Yes. (Don't look at me like that. I am not insane. The look on Mark's face was priceless. Besides, it's not like I'd be getting any if she'd managed to convince him to go away anyway, the mood was already shot to hell.)

"I can hear you dumbass."

"What!" What!

"ASH, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T-" That's it. This was shifting from mildly amusing to annoying as all hell really fast. Reaching my mind out, I promptly shut Mark up and told him to go take a nap. That taken care of, I turned back to Mary-Lynnette.

"There, see. Problem solved."

"What did you do," she asked a bit suspiciously.

"I told him it was nap time."

"Why couldn't you have done that in the first place?"

"Well, I've never seen a person's face turn that many different shades of purple before, I thought it might be interesting."

"You're sick. You're really depraved you know that," she said shaking her head at me. I watched her as she went to her closet and started taking out clothes, admiring her figure. 

"So that's it huh?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Mark's asleep, and I still want to make love to you." As she looked at me I noticed she was blushing.

"Yes well, like you said, the mood has been shot to hell."

"Mary-Lynnette-"

"Ash I need to put your clothes in the wash so you'll have something to wear home." She said and went back to getting dressed.

"Luv I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me," I said, going over to her and putting my arms around her from behind.

Sigh. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why are we stopping?"

"Because," she said, relaxing against me and reaching up to stroke my cheek. "The mood is gone and we have to be at Burdock Farm in a few hours. Jade invited Mark and me to dinner. I'm assuming you're going as well so you need clothing. That is why we're stopping."

"Alright," I said with a sigh. I leaned down to kiss her right under her earlobe. "you sure you're not mad?"

"Positive" she said smiling up at me. 'I've more or less accepted the fact that, occasionaly, you're an ass. But I still love you."

"Well just so long as that's clear," I said a bit sarcastically. I heard her chuckle softly as she turned in my arms and wrapped hers around my waist. I don't know how long I just stood there, holding her. I ran my fingers through her hair as she placed tiny kisses on my neck. "I love you too by the way," I said kissing her temple.

"I should go," she said pulling back.

Sigh. "If you insist."

"I do. I'll be back in a few minutes and we can, I dunno, hang out I guess till your clothes are done."

" Hang out. Basically sit and talk right."

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I've got no objections, just so long as I get to hold you."

"Fair enough." She gave me a kiss and then got my clothes and headed out the room.

Looks like I'll be doing a few more chapters. Personally I have no objections, I love writing for you guys. Especially with all the reviews I've gotten. Everyone likes being appreciated after all. So thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me that you're enjoying this. 

Bunny


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter for all my devoted fans :p.   Sorry it took so long for me to finish it.  

Bunny

M. L.:

After putting Ash's clothes in the wash I stopped by Mark's room to make sure he was actually asleep. I could not believe Ash had had the nerve to come right out and tell Mark what we were doing. I had been so tempted to hit him or do something violent to his person, but I had to admit the look on Mark's face really was priceless. Still, I had no idea how I was going to explain things to Mark when he finally woke up. 

Opening the door to my room, I found Ash lounging on my bed again with his back propped against the headboard. He had turned on the radio and was drinking my Barqs. 

"Enjoying my root beer?"

"Very much," he said, scooting over so I'd have room to sit next to him. "Good thing you hadn't opened it or it'd be all over your carpet."

"Ash when you told Mark to take a nap, you wiped his memory didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Ok good."

"So when do we have to join my dear sisters for dinner?"

"About 7 o'clock."

"Alright. You wanna make out till then," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Ash!" 

"What? You said we couldn't have sex, you didn't say anything about making out."

"You're hopeless, absolutely hopeless." Taking the Barqs from his hand I snuggled up under his arm and took a sip. 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You never answered my question."

Looking up at him I noticed his bangs were getting in his eyes and I brushed his hair back, running my fingers down his cheek and tracing his bottom lip. He nipped gently at my index finger and pulled me into his arms for a kiss. I ran my hands over his cool skin and heard him growl softly. It reminded me of something and I pulled away. 

"What's wrong," he asked. "Oh god I didn't upset you when I growled did.? Baby I'm sorry it's just a bit hard to control-"

"Ash relax. It's not that. I just thought of something. When Poppy called she said you hadn't been feeding. I'd meant to ask you about it but I-I guess I forgot." Shaking my head I muttered under my breath, "I don't know how I forgot something so important."

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It is." 

"Mary-Lynnette I'm fine. I made sure I fed before I came here. That's why I was so dirty, cause I was hunting."

"Oh," I said, relaxing back into his arms. "Why weren't you feeding in the first place?" I asked as I ran my hand across his chest.

"Um, well, I just, you know well there wasn't really any place for me to hunt."

I looked up at him with a frown and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

Sigh. "I was in a hurry to come up and see you alright," Ash said sheepishly.

"So you skipped a weeks worth of meals? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Poppy's exaggerating. I only missed a meal. One meal. It's only been three days since I fed."

"But Jade said you passed out."

"I did not pass out!" Ash said indignantly.

"But Ash-"

"Look Mary-Lynnette, it doesn't matter," Ash said turning me to face him. "I'm fine now. I fed before I came here so you don't need to worry."

"Just don't do anything so stupid again," I said looking at him reproachfully. 

Ash grinned crookedly. "Don't worry I wont. Starvation's not the most pleasant way to go. We had just been held up so much already and I didn't wanna waste anymore time getting here." He gave me a light kiss on the mouth, which quickly turned into a very intense and passionate one. When we finally came up for air we were both gasping for breath. "You know we still have a few hours to kill," Ash whispered huskily against my lips. I opened my mouth to protest but he just silenced me with another kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth, teasing me. ~We'll just make out babe I promise. I wont let my hands roam... too much.~ And with that he slid his hands under my shirt and along my back caressing me slowly. With a contented sigh I let him pull me on top of him as he lay back on the bed. A little harmless making out never hurt anyone after all.

Hey kiddies, sorry I took so long to update. Lack of inspiration among other things. I'm working on the next chapter and I'll get it posted as soon as I can. As always, review, it's greatly appreciated.

Bunny


	12. Chapter 12 Probably the shortest chapter...

M. L.: 

Harmless making out. That's what it started out as. But it quickly became a lot more than that. Technically we didn't have sex, but we did in fact make love. It's the only way I can describe what happened. Ash was already more or less naked when we'd started and it wasn't long before we were removing my clothes. It was incredibly intense, and yet it was very slow and gentle. There were several long lingering kisses and caresses. We explored each other's bodies in everyway possible, short of actual intercourse. We stopped a few times to catch our breath and just hold each other, and of course I eventually remembered to put his clothes in the dryer. By 6:30 I was completely comfortable being around him in the nude.

RING!RING!

"Mmm ignore it," Ash murmured against my skin as he flicked his tongue over my breasts.

RING!

"It could be important," I whispered breathlessly as I pushed him away and reached for the phone. "(Ahem) Carter residence Mar-"

"Do you always have to do that? I know I'm calling the Carter residence I don't need to be told. And who else would it be besides you? Claudine has an accent."

"Hello Kestrel, so nice to hear from you," I said blandly.

"Do you have any of that spaghetti sauce you brought down that one time? Rowan wants to have pasta but you know she can't cook for shit."

"Yeah I think we've got a jar or two left."

"K good bring some with you. And don't be late, I don't wanna have to wait forever to eat just so you and Ash can get all the face sucking outta your system."

"Sure Kestrel I'll bring some down," I said rolling my eyes. "You know it's not like this sauce is some super secret recipe. It's Prego. You can pick it up at your local grocery store."

"Yeah whatever just get your ass down here." *Click.*

Shaking my head I hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. Ash chuckled as he scooted up next to me. "I swear your sister... and her language. I mean it's just deteriorating by the second." 

"So I'd noticed," he said with a grin.

"You're proud of her aren't you," I said looking at the pleased grin on his face.

"Each and every one of them. I'd appreciate it if that never left the room."

"Naturally."

"I guess we'd better get ready to go or we'll be late."

"Oh yeah we wouldn't want that," I muttered sarcastically. Ash just chuckled as I slipped on my clothes and left the room.

~~~~~***~~~~~

Ash:

"I got the mud off as best I could," Mary-Lynnette was saying as she handed me my shirt. I pulled it on then took a look at my leather jacket which wasn't completely ruined amazingly enough. 

"I think it fits the disheveled, slightly dirty ensemble I've got going," I said with a shrug. "C'mon, let's go wake up sleeping beauty." We headed over to Mark's room and dragged him out of bed. He was a bit confused as to why he'd slept through most of the afternoon but a little mental push told him not to worry about it. Mary-Lynnette grabbed a few jars of the wonderful Prego sauce and we all pilled into her car and drove down to Burdock Farm. 

As we walked through the front gate of the house I suddenly realized I was extremely nervous. Everything I'd been working for over the last year had been to make myself worthy of Mary-Lynnette's love. It became more than that eventually. Aside from Mare, the friends I'd made when I joined Circle Daybreak had become very important to me. I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't get along with them. Before I could stress over it anymore Mark had opened the front door and was letting everyone know we had arrived. 

Yeah I know, this chapter was horribly short but I couldn't help it. I've had major writers block on all my fics so this is the best I could do for now. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this up soon. As always, review. There's a chocolate shortage at my house so reviews are the only thing keeping me sane:p.

Bunny


	13. Chapter 13

Ash:

As we made our way to the living room I casually slipped my arm around Mary-Lynnette's waist. Jade, Thea and Poppy were hanging out playing Scrabble. They all looked up as we came in.

"Hi you must be Mary-Lynnette." Thea came over to Mary-Lynnette smiling brightly. "I'm one of Ash's cousins, Thea Harman."

"Hello Thea, nice to meet you," Mary-Lynnette said as the two girls shook hands. I felt a rush of air zoom past me as Jade rushed off to let everyone else know we'd arrived.

"This is Poppy," Thea said, leading Mary-Lynnette over to the couch. 

"Hi," Poppy chirped, as she also shook Mary-Lynnette's hand. "Nice to finally meet you face to face."

"Likewise." 

I breathed a sigh of relief as Mary-Lynnette settled in with the girls. They were getting along fine. In fact, they were getting along a little too fine I decided as Poppy asked Mary-Lynnette how we'd really met. Apparently she was under the impression that I'd left some things out when I originally told the story. She was right of course. Oh what, and I suppose you wouldn't leave out the fact that the love of your life assaulted you after knowing you for less than a minute. Don't lie, you know you would.

Before I could even consider trying to save face I felt a hand clamp on to my shoulder with an iron grip. Turning around I came face to face with a decidedly pissed off Rowan. "Why Rowan, you're looking radiant this evening."

"I'm sure you all won't mind if I borrow Ash for a few moments," she said sweetly, addressing everyone in the room, which now included James, Quinn, Kestrel and Jade. Before I could protest she dragged me off to the kitchen. "What is wrong with you?" she whispered harshly when she was sure no one could hear. "You don't just run off like that. It's not polite and-" 

"Geez Rowan calm down," I said, a bit exasperated.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I was worried about you. I hear you haven't been feeding and you just run off like a maniac." Her concern was clearly etched on her face and I felt a little guilty for having upset her. Damn it, I hate when that happens.

"Rowan I'm fine, really. I skipped one meal on the way to Briar Creek and I fed before I even got to Mary-Lynnette's. Now would you stop playing mother hen and give me a damn hug. I haven't seen my big sister in a year, I'd like to think you'd be happy to see me," I said, putting on a mock hurt expression. Rowan just rolled her eyes and sent me upstairs to change. According to her I looked 'un-presentable'. I just shrugged and handed her the Prego. I guess it was too much to hope that all of my sisters would come out of that enclave normal lamia girls. Oh well, at least I've got two, though sometimes I seriously wonder about Jade.

~~~~~***~~~~~

M. L.:

"It completely freaked me out. So I did the only thing I could think of..... I kicked him."

"What!?" Poppy shrieked gleefully.

"In the head? It was the head wasn't it?" James said with a somewhat satisfied grin.

"Big or little?" Quinn smirked.

"Quinn, don't be vulgar," Thea admonished. Then, turning to me, "you didn't really kick him did you?"

"As a matter a fact she did," Mark said before I could respond. "Twice."

"Ash certainly left out a lot didn't he," Quinn said, smirk still in place.

"Before you ask me where I kicked him," I cut in before anyone else could make any comments, lewd or other, "it was in the shins and it wasn't very hard."

"The hell it wasn't," Ash snorted. He was leaning against the doorway dressed in a pair of snug fitting black jeans and a black shirt. His hair was a little mussed, I figured from him pulling his shirt on. I tried not to think about the well-defined body under those clothes. ~Like what you see?~ he asked seductively. His voice in my mind was like a caress and I could feel my cheeks get a little flushed. Out loud he said, "You should've seen the bruises she gave me."

"Oh you're such a crybaby Ash," Jade said. Before Ash could respond to that, Rowan called them all into the living room for dinner.

The next chpt should be longer. In the meantime, I'm lovin the reviews people. Keep 'em coming.

Bunny


End file.
